Spartans of Olympus
by MattRobe7286
Summary: What if after the second giant war Zeus killed Percy...Or did he read and find out what happens to Percy in this epic saga of awesomeness Read and find out if you like more chapter are on the way Rated T for Fierce Language. Warning I do not own any of the HOO, PJO, or Halo characters or plot.
1. Chapter 1

It was after the 2nd giant war the gods were giving out rewards for the prophesied 7.

"Annabeth Chase step forward" Zeus said with a boom in his voice "to you we offer god hood  
you would be the lieutenant of your mother and would be put on the Olympian counsil. Do you accept our offer?" Zeus finished

And in an instant Annabeth agreed not even giving Percy another glance. Percy did not seem suprised nor did he seem angry. Instead it was completely the opposite he had a smile on his face knowing Annabeth would be happy.

"Piper Mc. Lean step forward. We offer you the same gift as Annabeth do you accept." And with a bright smile she nodded and said "Yes"

"Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna, please step forward." Zeus boomed the rest of the 7 plus some heros of the war asked them the same question and gave them the same offer and all said yes until all that was left was was Percy Jackson.

"Every one but Perseus and Poseidon get out." Zeus said in his usall loud voice.

"Perseus we have asked the others to be apart of or council but we have decided to use a diffrent reward on you."

"Percy your uncle and I have been think about starting a group of super soldiers very similar to the hunters of Artimis. But instead there soul perpose is to protect and sereve Olympus and man kind. And we were thinking that you could be our first super soldier?" Poseidon explained. After two minutes of thinking Percy came to a decision.

" I Perseus George Alexander Leonidas Jackson will take your offer uncle Zeus." Percy said with confidence.

Zeus smiled and nodded and waved his hand and Percy was teleported to a testing facility in Hephaestus' workshop on Olympus. And istantly they put the rest of there plan into action.

When the others were getting close Poseidon started yelling.

"Zeus you basterd I'll make fade for this."

Athena curious on what is going on asks

" What is going where is Perseus?"

"Ask him." Poseidon said with fake venom in his voice.

"Father what did you do?" Athena asked with worry in her voice.

"I blew that runt sky high for turning down yet another offer we gave." Zeus said with fake malice in his voice then it all seemed to come into understanding after several hours of fighting they jus decided to call it a day and go home after they made the new olympains there thrones.

And thus Master Chief was born into this world. Along with the Spartans Of Olympus.

_**All right guys this is loosely based of GenralPersusJacksons book The Mysterious Spartanso yes there are some similarity but not to many.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_20 Years Later_

A man running in the pooring rain in a forst in the blackness of night. Said man was 8ft 9in. As well as haveing armor that look like it was from the future. The armor was green with a symbol on it's right shoulder pad. The symbol was of a wolf howling at the moon. On the chest plate it had a letter with three numbers after it, S117, as well as a bowie knife sheathed on it. He had rifle in his hands and a pistol on his hip. His helmet had a orange visor with a jagged cut running down it.

This man was running from something. But what could this man be running from? Because probably nothing could ever scare him right? Wrong. This man was running from a band of girls wearing silver and weilding bow's and arrows. Now this may sound funny an 8ft warrior running from a group of girls. But don't let there looks fool you these girls are deadly. Anyway said man was running and kept running and this is why.

_**Time Rewind 2 Hours**_

_The man that is running was given a mission to his master to destroy a threat. So obeying his master he went as requested. But what he did not know is that the hunters of Artimis as well as Artimis herself was hunting the same threat as him. __Well when the hunters had the threat was surrounded the mystery man attack not knowing the hunters were there killing his target in three seconds (Nemon Lion). Well naturally the hunters are going to be mad. Well there plan for revenge failed when one of the littler hunters made a twig snap. The man of mystery ran at speed that only a hunter could match with out enchantment._

**_Current time_**

And so the mystery man kept running till he reached a cliff. And came to a sudden halt. And the hunters were on him in seconds. So he did the only loggical thing he could think of. He dropped his weapons and held up his hands in deafeat.

_**Alright guys sorry for not updateing but I have been gameing on GTA 5 and tolaly forgot to update so another update will be coming up tommarow.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When the warrior gave up a girl that looked no older then twelve took a few steps in front of the hunters. But you could tell by the thousand year old eyes that she was Lady Artimis.

"Who are you _boy_" Artimis said with venom in her voice. And all that met her her was silence from the warrior. Which seemed to anger her. So she asked again this time with more force.

"I said who are you are going to listen to me or should I take you to Olympus?" This time she got a responce by the man chuckleing and saying.

"Go ahead take me to Olympus ask your father who I am where I come from because he is he omly who will give you answars. Because I will not talk to you about who I am unless he gives the o.k. Oh and one more thing call me Master Chief not boy please I have seen too many wars to be called a boy." He said that last sentence with bit of dispaire in his voice.

_**Time skip Olympus**_

Once on Olympus the two ( Chief and Artimis) went strait to the throne room. When Artimis entered she said.

"Father gather council." When she said that Zeus nodded an instantly 22 flashes could be seen. Once all of the council had settled Zeus spoke what was on every body's mind.

"Daughter why have you called the council."

"Because this man who calls himself Master Chief destroy our target and will not tell us his real name." Artimis said pointing at Master Chief.

"Ah I see this is a big misunderstanding I sent him and the reason he is not talking is because he was orderd by me not to tell anyone his real name. Although all of you would know his name already." Zeus said with a board look and a board tone in his voice.

"What! You kbow what I don't care can't you order him to tell him who he is?"Artimis asked. Zeus nodded his head signalling yes.

"Chief take your helmet off."

"Yes sir" Chief said

When Chief took his helmet off there was a colective gasp from all of the goddesses in the room.

"No."

"It can't be."

"How is this Possable"

"Wow that was unexpected."

"Ladies and Gentle men I present to you Master Chief Petty Officer Perseus George Alexander Leonidas Jackson commander of the Spartains of Olympus." Zeus boomed with pride evedent in his voice.

"Father how could you keep something like this from us for 20 years."

After a long long explanation the goddesses were still angry but hid till the council was dismissed when it was the goddesses stayed behind to plot there revenge on the gods and the spartan for keeping such a secret from them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 weeks later**_

The spartans of olympus were given a mission to take down several battalions of monsters. Well unbenounced to them Athena heard there plans and told her sister. Immediatley all of the goddesses includeing the newest ones gatherd in the throne room to talk.

"We should just send the hunters to deley them" Artimis said

"No that would put your girls in danger you saw what Master Chief did he took out the nemion lion in three seconds. With no trouble at all I might add." Hera said mater o factley

"Why did you call him Master Chief not Percy" Annabeth said with annoyance.

"Because he is no longer the same man we used to know as Perseus Jackson." Hera said saddness in her voice.

An sad silence over came the goddesses. Untill they a SHINK comeing from the corner of the room. All the goddesses looked to were it came from. When they found out what it was they were shocked. What was makeing the noise was Master Chief himself sharpening his knife while sitting on his stool. He had the barrel of a sniper rifle resting on his leg full magazine on the floor. Thre was a shotgun resting on the wall shells scatterd on the floor. The shock that over came quickley turned to anger as they stood up with symbols of power pointed at him. He only chuckled and said.

"Why so scared and angry little ones I am but an old man getting ready for battle." He said this with a hint of saddness in his voice.

"What we are older then you? And why are spying on us?" Lady Hera said anger and venom evedent in her voice.

"Ah age is not the reson you have been called little. It is the experience of war and battle that i call you little. Now before you protest I g-have been in 15 wars an over 300 battles. Fighting for the cause of light and justice. As for your second question we already knew you would try to get revenge for keepin a secret that would change the fate for olympus plus we sleep in these cryogenic chamber housed in the walls of the thron room. And you not the only ones with spys. By the way Piper how have you been." He said with mistief in his voice at the last sentence.

"Good thanks. Oh and I'm sorry about Cortanna she was one of a kind." Piper said with saddness in her voice at the last sentence.

" Wait you knew he was alive and didn't tell us aswell as helping the gods spy on us." Thalia said with more rage then venom.

"She took an oath on the Styx not to tell when she found out and no she only told Zeus. And Zeus told only me the info there for the rest o the gods were left out." Cheif said

"Who is Cortanna?" Annabeth said with venom

"She was an A.I that was installed to the O.S.S Pillar of Autum. After the Autum was destroyed. Chief took her and installed her to his armor and she provided tactical support for him. While Chief was fighting the Didact (a very powerful god that went rough and was imprisoned on an island in the sea of monsters) Cortanna used the last of her energy to save him killing the Didact in the process." Piper said

All the goddesses looked at Chief who had his head down. He had stoped sharpening his knife and they hanged from his hands. They could tell that he was in so much dispare and saddness that they themselfs were saddend at the sight of Chief doing this. Hestia stepped away from her throne and shrunk down to her human height and wen to confert him as a mother would a child. She put a hand on his cheek and said

"Chief you need to stop this you don't need to tortur yorself every time you hear this story. You need to get past this."

"Yes Mother. Thank you for your support." he said with a smile on his face.

"Mother?" all the goddesses said exept for Piper and Hestia.

"Yes I adopted him fifteen years ago after his mother and step father were killed by the titan Promthius. And yes I too knew of the spartans of olympus."

"Well this has been an eventful day lets just call thisa meeting dismissed before more supprises happen." Hera said tiredly

The rest of the goddesses nodded there heads at said fact and left.

**Well theres chapter four folk review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

On the island of Ogygia a beautiful woman stood tending to a garden. When a golden flash could be seen behind her. The woman knew instantly who it was.

"Hello lord zeus it is rare that I should get a visit from you. What can I do to help you on this fine day?" The woman said with a curious tone.

"We need you back in the field but not as an A.I this time." Zeus said in a monotoned voice.

"Told I am never going back to that service again just to help you in some stupid battle. So you can forget it." The woman said sternly.

"No nothing like that it is for the mental health of one our wn..." Zeus started to say but was interupted.

" I said no if you wish to continue to talk on this subject give me a very very good reason to come back for just...just some grunt that you think needs my help you have doctors for that." The woman argued

" This is not for just some grunt! After all the time you spent with him you call him a grunt. Let me put it this way Master Chief went mently unstable for three years after your suposed death. And is still not fully recoverd if he saw you knew who you really are I think he would be much better off. Plus he still has an extreme amount of love rolling of him for you even if he won't admit it. It will take some time to get used to to realize your not dead and will never die but he will get used to it." Zeus said with a tone that sounded like a father careing for his son. Or in this case an uncle to his nephew.

" After he is all better what is to be done with me? Am I just going to end up back here with no one left?" The woman said with venom

" That is all up to you have been set free for your service with the Spartans." Zeus said in a monotone again.

The woman eyes widen and then narrow.

" This better not be a trick Zeus."

" I swear on the river Styx that you have been released." Zeus said rolling his eyes.

The woman eyes widen again and then does something unexpected she hugs the king of the god.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she says with excitement in her voice.

" I have one more question to ask you Calypso do you love Chief?" Zeus says in yet another curious tone.

" Yes, Yes I do ever since all those years ago when he landed on my island." Calypso says with a blush.

" Good cause as I said he love you to even if he won't admit it. Now come along but before we go you must turn into your A.I form." Zeus said with mistief evedent in his voice.

" Why?" Calypso said through narrowed eyes.

"Well whats the point in reavealing you to Chief without makeing an entrance?" Zeus said incently.

Calypso just smiled and just shook his head and turn ito the requsted for and went with Zeus to save Chief from the only one who could defeat him.

HIMSELF

**Welp thats five people review an tell me what you think of this ever so wonderful chapter.**


End file.
